


Lips of an Angel

by ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Language, alludes to finger fucking, alludes to prior sexual intercourse, and Bella is a minx, jasper is hot, no actual sex described, really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Bella and Jasper aren’t quite a secret
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 41





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Unbeta’d.

“Do you think she knows?” 

Bella Swan is the kind of girl you bring home to Mama. Sweet and quaint and soft. The curls of brunette hair around her shoulders are messily imperfect. She wears hand-knitted sweaters with fur lined boots before it’s even below 60 outside. 

The defining factor of all of this? She’s human. And he likes that.

A scarred fingertip runs along her lower lip in an achingly slow caress. The air is nothing but her sweat and the distinct smell of something less than pure. 

“She knows as much as she dares to.” 

Jasper Whitlock is the kind of man who fucks girls in the stairwell before fifth period. He’s the kind who swears on the devil, who repents only to sin again and again. Leather jacket made vampire. Switchblade tongue and a loose ring finger. 

The small girl in his arms looks up at him with all the innocence she still reigned despite the liquid leaking out between her thighs onto the satin sheets. Her nimble fingers wrap around his wrist—and squeeze. His blown pupils follow each motion with overt interest. Jasper let’s her move his hand just slightly closer. 

She takes a long lick of his first two digits and speaks into the marble flesh. 

“We gave her a show then, didn’t we?”


End file.
